memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tuvok
Tuvok was a male Vulcan in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Early life Tuvok was born in 2264 on the Vulcanis Lunar Colony on T'Rukhemai to Sunak and T'Meni. Tuvok was betrothed at a very young age to T'Pel, in an arrangement made by his parents. In 2273, shortly after the death of his pet sehlat Wari, the grief-stricken Tuvok fled into the desert of the Plains of Gol for four months, embarking on the ritual of tal'oth, in which he purged the emotions that came with attachment and pride. In 2280, he became infatuated with a visiting Terellian girl named Jara. Tuvok again journeyed across the desert and studied for several months under the tutelage of a Vulcan master in another attempt to purge his emotions. In 2289, Tuvok was preparing for a life of study, logic, and the Kolinahr discipline, when his parents, believing that his galaxy-view was too narrow, enrolled him in Starfleet Academy. Reluctant to disobey his parents' wishes, Tuvok pursued a Starfleet career. Starfleet Academy During his time at the Academy, Tuvok befriended Cadets Scott Hutchinson and Sophie Timmons, the latter of which developed romantic feelings toward Tuvok, but of course, Tuvok did not reciprocate. As a freshman at the Academy, Tuvok beat an athlete from UCLA in the four hundred meter hurdles competition. As part of his Academy training, Tuvok was temporarily assigned to the USS Excelsior during Hikaru Sulu's first assignment as the ship's Captain. First Starfleet career Upon graduating from the Academy, Tuvok was assigned to the science division of the USS Excelsior under Captain Hikaru Sulu. While serving on the Excelsior, Tuvok befriended Lieutenant Leonard James Akaar and Lieutenant Lojur. In 2293, Tuvok helped conduct a global medical survey of the planet Mestiko, filling in for Doctor Leonard McCoy while the doctor investigated a medical mystery elsewhere on the planet. In 2298, after six years aboard the Excelsior, Tuvok resigned from Starfleet and returned home to continue his study of the kolinahr discipline. T'Pel While pursuing his studies, Tuvok was struck by the pon farr mating instinct, and performed the Vulcan marriage ritual with T'Pel in 2304. Rather than return to his studies on Mount Seleya, Tuvok chose to live the life of a married man, siring and raising four children with T'Pel -- sons Sek, Varith, and Elieth, and daughter Asil. In the 2340s, Tuvok fulfilled a life-long ambition by making a pilgrimage to Mt. Seleya on foot across Vulcan's Forge. The journey took him several months. During the journey, Tuvok came to the conclusion that it was time for him to give something back to the universe that had given him so much and that the best way to do that was to re-join Starfleet. Second Starfleet career The Wyoming Tuvok re-entered Starfleet as an Ensign, and by the year 2349 he was serving aboard the USS Wyoming under Captain Karl Broadnax. Broadnax had accepted Tuvok on the recommendation of his first officer and Tuvok's old Excelsior crew-mate, Leonard James Akaar. Tuvok was briefly assigned to the USS Stargazer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard when an unstable situation developed in the Kellasian Sector, and Tuvok was deemed to be the officer with the most experience in that sector. Soon after Tuvok's return to the Wyoming, Captain Broadnax suddenly and unexpectedly died, and command of the Wyoming was given to Akaar. In October of 2349, Tuvok and Akaar were marooned on a barren, barely habitable rock known as Planetoid 437 for nearly two weeks. Akaar felt the honorable thing to do was to perform the w'lash'nogot, a Capellan suicide ritual, so that the dwindling supplies would be enough for Tuvok to survive. Tuvok refused to let his old friend and Captain die, and saved Akaar's life. Despite the Wyoming rescuing the pair two days later, Akaar saw the disruption of the ancient ceremony as a betrayal by his old friend, and quickly arranged for Tuvok's transfer. Tuvok spent the next twenty years with various assignments, including several years teaching at Starfleet Academy. In 2360, Tuvok was part of a covert team sent behind the borders of the Romulan Star Empire by Admiral Uhura to gain intelligence on the Romulan plague known as the gnawing. At some point early in his Starfleet career, Tuvok served for two years as a security officer on Deep Space 4, during which time his wife, T'Pel, was able to live with him. Kathryn Janeway Shortly after the undercover mission to Romulan space, Tuvok was assigned to Starfleet Command reviewing the tactical and procedural records of starship captains. One such record was for Admiral Owen Paris's protégé, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Bonestell. Tuvok was appalled at Janeway's lack of attention to tactical and security matters in deference to scientific research. Admiral McGeorge Finnegan felt that Tuvok would be well-suited serving under Janeway on her next assignment, the USS Billings, where Tuvok could advise Janeway on tactical and security matters. In 2371, Janeway requested that Tuvok join her as tactical/Security chief on her new command, the Intrepid-class [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. Tuvok was surprised by Janeway's regard for his advice, as she frequently ignored it. Realizing that he had come to admire and respect Janeway as well, Tuvok accepted the assignment. ''Voyager'' and the Maquis While on Voyager's shakedown cruise near the Badlands a few weeks later, Tuvok's sensors detected the energy signature of one of the Malkus Artifacts, and believed it to be in the hands of the Maquis. Tuvok and the ship's first officer, Aaron Cavit, devised a plan in which Tuvok would infiltrate the Maquis and gather intelligence after Voyager was on active duty. The discovery of the Malkus Artifact required that the plan be accelerated. With the help of the USS Hood and Captain Robert DeSoto, Tuvok infiltrated the Maquis cell run by former Starfleet officer Cal Hudson. Soon after, Hudson's vessel rendezvoused with the Geronimo, commanded by another former Starfleet officer named Chakotay, which had been catastrophically damaged by an Andorian named Tharia ch'Ren, who had found the Malkus Artifact. The Maquis cell followed Tharia to the planet Slaybis IV, where Tuvok was among those that confronted Tharia, and witnessed his death. Tuvok acted to make certain Starfleet obtained possession of the artifact, and continued his undercover assignment, joining Chakotay's cell. In the month that followed, Tuvok, at the age of 107 served in Chakotay's cell and continued to gather intelligence for Starfleet. When the planet Helena in the Demilitarized Zone was infected with a variation of the deadly Double Helix virus, his cell was pulled into events. On the surface of the planet, Tuvok was contacted by a Ferengi named Shep, who gave Tuvok valuable information in the investigation and eventual resolution of the outbreak. Soon after, Chakotay, Tuvok and the rest of their cell were retreating into the Badlands after successfully destroying the Cardassian space station Opek Nor. Their vessel had eluded pursuit from Gul Aman Evek, when a massive displacement wave generated by the Nacene Caretaker transported the Maquis vessel 70,000 light years away into the distant reaches of the Delta Quadrant. The Delta Quadrant Captain Janeway soon came looking for her tactical officer, and Voyager was soon caught up in the same Nacene displacement wave and brought to the Delta Quadrant, 70,000 light-years from home. As both Janeway and Chakotay's crews were stranded and missing personnel, the two captains decided to pool their resources. Tuvok, reinstated as Voyager's chief of security, was initially distrustful of Chakotay and the Maquis crew, and even revoked Chakotay's command codes early in Voyager's journey when Captain Janeway was rendered comatose. In early 2375, Tuvok came under the influence of the song of the Monorhan spirits on the array known as Gremadia. Tuvok was grievously injured and almost killed while trying to join with them. "Hazardous" idea Convinced that the dangers of the vastly unexplored Delta Quadrant required a special tactical approach, Tuvok created a team of elite tactical officers in 2376. Known as the Hazard team, these officers would respond to the ship's most dangerous situations, be they away missions or hazards onboard the ship. Hazard Team immediately proved useful, helping to drive Scavenging pirates and the Borg off the ship, as well as helping Voyager escape a dampening field which held the ship in a desolate wasteland known as the Forge. Captain Janeway told Tuvok that upon the return of the ship to the Alpha Quadrant, she would recommend that Hazard Teams be deployed throughout Starfleet. Return home In 2377, Tuvok was diagnosed with a degenerative neurological disease that would eventually eat away at his self-control. The cure was a relatively simple one, but required a mind-meld from a blood relative. Fortunately for Tuvok, Captain Janeway managed to ride Voyager through a Borg transwarp hub all of the way back to the Alpha Quadrant, where Tuvok was soon cured after a brief mind-meld with his son, Sek. The ship's escape was largely due to the heroism of the Hazard Team, proving that Tuvok's idea can truly make a difference aboard a starship. Upon his return to the Alpha Quadrant and reunion with T'Pel, Tuvok accepted a position as an instructor at Starfleet Academy and a promotion to Commander. He was briefly reunited with his Voyager shipmates when a Borg virus infected Earth, and the Voyager crew was suspected of carrying it to the Federation. ''Titan'' In late 2378, Commander Tuvok was sent undercover to Romulus, to recall the legendary Ambassador Spock from his quest for re-unification back to the Federation to confer with the new Federation President Nanietta Bacco. Tuvok was on Romulus when the Reman renegade Shinzon mounted his coup d'état and assassinated Praetor Hiren and the Imperial Senate. In the chaos and upheavals that followed, Tuvok was captured and imprisoned for several weeks by one of the factions. He was later rescued by Spock, and the two of them were retrieved from Romulus with the arrival of the [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]], under the command of Captain William T. Riker. Tuvok assisted on the bridge when Titan's tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru was injured and rendered comatose. Tuvok was onboard the Titan when she was transported to the satellite galaxy, the Small Magellanic Cloud, home of the human offshoot known as the Neyel, whom Tuvok had encountered while serving on the Excelsior. Also onboard the Titan was Tuvok's old friend from the Excelsior and the Wyoming, Leonard James Akaar, now an Admiral. After the evacuation of as many of the Neyel people as the Titan could carry from the growth of the proto-galaxy known to the Titan crew as the Red King, Akaar apologized to Tuvok for the way he treated him all of those years ago and for the years of friendship lost. Captain Riker was impressed with Tuvok's performance during the crisis, and offered him a permanent position onboard the Titan as tactical officer. Not willing to be separated from his wife for another extended period, Tuvok only agreed after Riker approved of T'Pel's moving onto the ship with her husband. In early 2380, he was briefly attached to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in order to help integrate the Hazard Team into the ship's operations, and was subsequently involved in the ship's battle against the Exomorphs. He also served as the ship's Chief of Security and Tactical officer while Worf was on leave, and assisted in the heroic defense of the ship from Idryll invaders. In early-2380, shortly after Titan began her mission of exploration of the Gum Nebula, Tuvok came under the control of the cosmozoan species known as the Star-jellies. While under the Star-jellies influence, Tuvok assaulted shipmate Melora Pazlar and transmitted classified data to the Star-jellies. No charges were brought up against Tuvok as it was determined that he was not acting of his own accord. After the incident, Lieutenant Pazlar asked Tuvok to instruct her in various means of self-defense. After the unfortunate incident between Tuvok and Pazlar, he worked with her to develop a suitable self-defense routine, mostly utilizing methods of avoidance and escape rather than return force. Tuvok continued to serve as the Titan's CTO and second officer into 2381 when the Borg began their invasion of Federation and surrounding space. Although the Titan was too far away to be of assistance, Tuvok analyzed the dispatches from Starfleet Command, attempting to identify any potential aid he could render. When the ship discovered a hidden planetary system, Tuvok was part of the away team that took a shuttlecraft down to the surface, where he later recognized and identified Captain Erika Hernandez, missing commanding officer of the NX Columbia, who had been living with the Caeliar on Erigol and now New Erigol. After Erika Hernandez issued the declaration that the away team were permanent residents of New Erigol, Turvok scouted the city of Axion with first officer Christine Vale. They observed Caeliar movements until security officers Dennisar and Sortollo joined them, revealing the constant surveillance by their captors. Tuvok expressed the opinion that they could not trust Erika Hernandez, considering her compromised. Tuvok later initiated separate mind-melds with Christine Vale and Ranul Keru to formulate an escape plan; Tuvok found her mind to be driven by intense personal conflicts, but his was extremely disciplined. Tuvok provided the diversion by creating a harmonic pulse to shatter a crystal tower which allowed Keru to beam aboard the shuttlecraft Mance, but the Caeliar Inyx stopped Keru from lifting off the surface. Following the failure, at the full away team debriefing, Tuvok telepathically picked up on Deanna Troi's distress and questioned Vale about it, but was told to remain silent on the issue. When Captain Riker was forced to abandon the away team, the situation seemed hopeless; however, the Caeliar eventually decided to release their prisoners, allowing them to return to Titan for the final confrontation with the Borg. Tuvok soon learned that one of his sons, Elieth, had been killed in the Borg attack on Deneva. In the wake of the Borg's dissolution at the hands of the Caeliar, he visited the ravaged planet with his wife, but struggled to cope with the emotional toll that the loss of his son had. Tuvok served aboard the Titan during Starfleet's brief alliance with the Borg during the Voldranaii crisis. In 2382, Tuvok and a Titan away team boarded the ancient terraforming device known as Brahma-Shiva on a mission to download the artificial intelligence (believed to be the Great Egg Bringer S'Yahazah herself) of the device and then destroy the platform before the Gorn could use it. Following the disabling of a data module and SecondGen White-Blue by the consciousness, Tuvok decided to Mind meld with the lifeform in order to download its knowledge into his own consciousness and to disable the device before it could terraform the planet Hranrar. Tuvok's mission was successful; however, he remained unconscious for several days following his mission. When he awoke the terraforming knowledge of Brahma-Shiva had been downloaded into his memory; but he was uncertain if that was a gift or a curse. At an unspecified date, Tuvok worked with assistant Chief engineer Wesley Crusher to decipher a data stream. During their efforts, Titan was attacked by a Klingon ship, and Tuvok took command to defend the ship. He decided not to retreat, but rather to allow the Klingons to defeat themselves, by utilizing the data stream. Alternate timeline In one alternate universe, Tuvok was killed after he was crushed against his console during an attack on Voyager by Species 8472 which led to Voyager's starboard nacelle being severed and colliding with the bridge. Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Titan personnel